Lost Miko Soul
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: This is something different I'm trying. I hope you'll like it. It's how Kikyou feels about losing Inuyasha to kagome.


Well here another one-shot. Hope you like it.

* * *

The wind blew softly over the long grass and through the trees. The crest moon caste it's silver rays upon the Earth as the stars seemed to wink at a girl laying in the tall grass. She watched as the wind made the leaves do a small dance as the heavens above, seem to be just a little out of her reach. She sighed for the tenth time that night.

She slowly sat up as her black hair fell onto her shoulders with the thought of seeing the one man that she loved, the only one that cared for her. She stood with the help of her soul collectors as her dull brown eyes looked ahead to where she knew he was. She walked slowly toward the direction of her lover. As one of her soul collectors had gone ahead of her.

She waited for him in a small clearing, where just fifty years ago she had pined him to the tree because she thought that he had betrayed her. She knew now that it was not him that had betrayed her but herself. She had believed what she should have known was not true. But in the end she did not believe in him and end up killing herself and sealed him away.

She thought back on the times before the unfortunate event took place. She remember how a small smile would creep its way onto her face as she thought about her golden eyes love. She would truly smile when ever he was around. And when he was gone she would miss him greatly and worry about his safety

She walked to the tree where she had pinned him fifty years ago. Her back rested on the truck as she await her lover. She thought back on the other times that she had met up with him. And she realize that he wasn't coming as soon as he knew she was around. Usually it took five minutes until he would show but the time seemed to stretch on until now where she wait almost an hour for him to show up. But he stilled show.

It had only been about five minutes with no sign of him and she couldn't help herself but thought of him kept enter her mind. She could still remember clearly, as if it happen yesterday, the look in his eyes every time he saw her. But she couldn't help to wonder why that look, the look of caring and loving, has slowly started to change. It no longer held as much love for her as it once did. Was he slowly falling out of love with her?

She couldn't help but wonder. He doesn't really look for her like he use to. Could it have something to do with her reincarnation that traveled with him? Her thoughts drifted to the copy of her. But again she couldn't help but to wonder is she just a copy? She seem to be as powerful or more so than herself and she knew that her reincarnation had capture the hanyou's heart, even if she didn't want to believe it.

Finally after battling with her thoughts and emotions, the one who she seek came into the clearing. He walked up to her but stopped a few feet away from her. She looked at him with sad eyes wondering why he wouldn't come any closer. She took a step closer to him and he took a step back.

She knew that she had lost him and she could see the sad look in his eyes as he was going to say good bye. She took a deep breath hoping that he won't say what she knew he was going to. Her dull brown eyes began to water as she looked at him. She just wanted to run into him arms and stay there forever.

"I can't come to see you any more." he whispered.

"Why?" she asked hurt and afraid of the answer.

"Because I can't be with you anymore." as he said that it felt like a knife went through her heart.

She fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't believe that he said that. He had promise her that he would always protect her. So why is he hurting her? Why would he say that to her? Doesn't he know how much she love him? She ran into his arm and hugged him tightly but he didn't return the hug. He just stood there waiting for her to let go of him.

"You can't come to see me anymore because of that _girl_?" she asked just barely over a whisper as she let go of him.

"Yes." he said as he turn to leave and go back to the copy of her.

She knew that she would never see him again and it was all her fault. For if she had believe in him maybe, just maybe, he would be here with her. Forever. And all thoughts of her reincarnation would be gone from his head and he would only love her.

* * *

I know it's not long. But until I get more reviews I ain't making long one-shots or stories. Sticks my tongue out at you all. I could call you all meanies…and I will. MEANIES. Thank you. Please R&R.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
